Deadly Sin
by BoredorBoard
Summary: A new evil shows its face without any regard for justice. Differences will be set aside and alliances will be made for the ultimate showdown between Good and Evil. Death Note, D.N. Angel, God Child x-over. OC villians. Character Death. Future yaoi?
1. Chapter 1

**_Deadly Sin_**

Fandoms used: Death Note, Godchild, DN Angel x-over

Warnings: OC villains based on 7 deadly sins, Character death

Summary: A new evil shows its face without any regard for justice. Differences will be set aside and alliances will be made for the ultimate showdown between good and evil.

* * *

"He's here, in this city." One cloaked figure said to another.

"Who?" The other asked.

"Quallish Whammy. The man who founded that orphanage in England."

"He's well protected Sloth, you may not get your kill."

"That's why I brought you Wrath."

* * *

"Watari?" L said into his intercom. "Watari?"

"What's wrong Ryuzaki?" Light asked from beside him.

L ignored him and pulled out his cell phone, dialing Watari's number. There was no answer. L bit down hard on his thumb. He didn't care if he showed it or not, he was worried about Watari.

"What's wrong L?" Light said switching to his other alias.

"Watari left an hour ago and he's still not back. I was hoping that he was just caught in traffic, but he didn't answer his phone." L narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice so that only Light could hear him. "If I find out that you have anything to do with this, I will make you pay."

"Then it's a good thing that I don't." Light said with a fake smile.

Tension mounted as hours passed. There was still no word from Watari. After a while L began to do something that Light and the taskforce never seen him do, he began to pace.

"L could you stop doing that? We're getting nothing accomplished and you're making me nervous." Light stated.

L turned on his heels and shot a glare at Light. "I'm making _you_ nervous?" He said venomously. "I've been chained to a mass murderer for nearly a year, the only person I've ever trusted is missing, and quite frankly Light, until I see other wise I'm assigning you the blame."

Fury seared through Light's eyes but he restrained himself. Instead he said coldly: "If what you've been saying from the moment you suspected me as Kira is true, then anything that happens to Watari is your fault."

"You are trying my patients Light. Do not try to lay the blame on me."

"I could say the same to you." Light said with as much venom as L.

The taskforce had been watching the tension rise between the two geniuses, so they were not surprised when L's fist met Light's face. The force of the punch sent Light flying out of his chair and onto the floor. Light picked himself up, fury now very evident on his features. He lunged at l, punching him in the stomach. L retaliated by kicking him, not once but twice.

The taskforce was too afraid of getting caught in the crossfire to try and stop them. Aizawa who had been going through newer news files, nearly had a heart attack when he saw a more recent name added to the victim list. Actually it wasn't the name, but the picture that went with it. Soichiro glanced over at Aizawa's monitor and quickly switched Sakura TV onto the large monitor.

A reporter was just zooming in on Watari's body as the television was turned on, causing Light and L to stop mid-punch.

"An elderly man, now confirmed to be the founder of the prestigious Whammy orphanage in Winchester England, Quallish Whammy, was found brutally murdered this evening. He was cut down the middle and disemboweled. The only clue as to who is behind this brutal murder is an English word carved into his skin. The word is Sloth."

L's eyes widened, he wavered for a second, and then he began to fall forward. Light caught him before he could hit the floor. He hadn't passed out; his legs had just given way. L leaned out of Light's arms and proceeded to empty his stomach on the floor beside him. Light pulled L's trembling body close to him once the detective had stopped vomiting.

Not much later, L's brain finally caught up to his body and he pushed Light off of him. "Don't touch me." He growled. "You are the last person I want to see right now. You… You…" His fury was back, tenfold. He lunged at Light again and pinned him the ground. His hands snaked around Light's neck and held firmly. He added enough pressure to cut off Light's oxygen flow completely. "You killed Watari didn't you Kira? Who did you manipulate to get this done?" Even if Light wanted to answer he couldn't L's vice-like grip made sure of that.

Aizawa and Mogi attempted to rescue Light, but a deadly glare that said 'try it and you'll be next' stopped them. Soichiro, unable to bear the site of his son helplessly clawing at l's arms and hands for air, pulled out his gun and trained it on L. "I swear to god I will shoot you if you don't let him go."

L's eyes trained on Soichiro Yagami, analyzing him, deciding weather or not that man was lying. He wasn't. The passion that was burning in his eyes told L that much. He would do anything for his son right now; even kill L.

L glanced down at Light whose eyes were only open a crack, using all will to stay conscious. The teen's hands were practically limp against his own, fingers twitching occasionally in a futile attempt to tear L's fingers away.

As the reality of what was happening dawned on him, L drew his hands back as though a snake had just bitten him. He threw himself off of Light and watched in horror as Soichiro checked to see if his son was breathing. When L saw that they were doing CPR, he knew Light wasn't breathing.

A stinging sensation in his arms caused L to look down at them. His white sleeves were dotted with red. L rolled his sleeves up and saw that his arms were covered in scratches that Light had given him in attempt to save his own life. That thought frightened L. He had been so far gone in his fury that he didn't even notice that Light had been clawing at him. He had never lost control before and that scared him.

Soichiro let out a sigh of relief when Light's chest began to rise and fall in a steady pattern. His solace was broken by the sound of someone breathing quick shallow breaths. Soichiro looked back to see L backed into a corner hyperventilating as he stared at his hands in horror.

Soichiro wanted to feel good about this but he couldn't. He didn't know anything about L's past, but he figured that Watari was a father figure to the detective. According to what the reporter said about who Watari really is, that would have to make L an orphan. He couldn't begin to imagine what L was feeling. Making up his mind, he handed Light off to Mogi and went over to L.

L barely noticed Soichiro approach him. He expected the older man to scold him or even hit him; he would have never expected what Soichiro did next. He took L in a comforting embrace. L just stood there shocked until another wave of emotions overtook him. Finally succumbing to them he held on tightly to Soichiro's jacket and began to do something he hadn't done since he was a child. He cried.

Soichiro held L like he did when Sayu and, when he was a child, Light when they needed a shoulder to cry on. He petted L's head and rubbed comforting circles on L's back.

After a few minutes of just letting himself go, he looked up at Soichiro with tear stained eyes. "I'm sorry Yagami-san. I don't know what happened, I couldn't stop myself."

"It's alright now, he's fine. If you want forgiveness though, I'm not the one you should be asking."

L looked over at Light. He looked so harmless when he wasn't conscious. It was proof to L that there was still some human left in him. L desperately wanted to save that humanity but he feared he was only making things worse. Of all the things that L had ever done to the teen, this had been the worse. Light would never forgive him.

"He was like a father to you wasn't he?" Soichiro asked.

"Yes." L said seeing no need to lie. "How did you know?"

"People do stupid things for the ones they love. You wanted someone to blame, so you attacked Light and almost killed him. If you did, I would have killed you in return."

"Yagami-san…" L started. "Would you mind taking over the Kira case for a while?" Soichiro gave him a questioning look. "I want to find who really killed Watari. I'll even let Light go back home until I take charge over the case again."

"I'm sure we can manage without you for a while. We do get to keep working her don't we?"

"Of course." L answered.

* * *

"Back already Wrath?"

"Sloth already had her target marked when I got there." Wrath paused and glanced around his surroundings. "What brings us to Vienes Greed?"

"Twins." Greed replied.

* * *

Riku was getting ready for bed when a piercing scream belonging to her sister caught her attention. She immediately dropped her toiletries and ran up to the attic where her sister usually stayed reading tarot cards.

When she got to the door there was a choked and gargled scream from within. Riku flung open the door and saw her sister being sliced to ribbons by a cloaked Wrath. The older twin was grabbed from behind by a cloaked Greed.

"Do not worry my dear. It is not your time to die yet." Greed said in Riku's ear. He put a cloth, damp with chloroform, to her face and she fell unconscious.

When Riku woke up the next day, she was lying in her sister's blood. She stared in horror at her sister's mutilated body. She ran downstairs as fast as her feet would take her. She then grabbed the phone and dialed the first number she could think of.

Daisuke was just about to leave for school when suddenly the phone began to ring. His mother, father, and grandpa were downstairs in the ritual chamber, so he answered. "Niwa residence, Daisuke speaking."

The voice on the other line was frantic and choked with tears. "Daisuke, she's dead! Risa is dead!"

"Riku? What happened?"

"There were two guys and... and... there's so much blood Daisuke."

"Have you called the police?" Daisuke asked, his voice full of worry.

"No." She answered.

"I'll call them. I will be right over in a few minutes Riku." Daisuke said hanging up on Riku. He then dialed detective Saehara's number.

"Daisuke? Why aren't you headed out to school yet?" Came his friend Takashi's voice. He had almost forgotten that Takashi had collar ID.

"Takashi, can you tell your dad to go to the Harada twin' s house? Riku called saying that Risa's been murdered."

"You're joking right?" Takashi asked in disbelief.

"I wish I were." Daisuke said. "I probably won't be at school today. I'll be with Riku. Just tell your dad to hurry." Daisuke hung up before Takashi had time to answer.

XxXxX

"Hey Takashi, have you seen Daisuke or the Harada twins today?" One of Takashi's classmates asked. She then took notice of how gloomy he looked. "What's wrong Takashi?"

"Daisuke and the twins won't be here today." Takashi said, tears stinging his eyes. "R-Risa Harada is dead."

There were several gasps, tears, and disbelieving murmurs. Satoshi got out of his chair and approached Takashi. "Where is Daisuke?"

"At the Harada house." Takashi replied.

"Tell the teacher that I will be gone as well." Satoshi said grabbing his bag and left for the Harada estate.

XxXxX

Satoshi entered the Harada estate, flashing his badge to any officer that questioned him. "Detective Saehera, where is the body?"

"In the attic, but you might not want to go up there. Several of my men have already lost their breakfast."

"I think I can manage detective." Satoshi said and made his way up to the attic.

The moment he entered the room he noticed it, blood, everywhere. In the middle of the blood spattered room was Risa Harada's dead body. There were so many gashes covering her that he could barely recognize the young girl. Carefully examining her he noticed and english word carved into her body: Wrath. Anger welled up in his chest. How dare someone murder in _his_ town?

Without a second thought Satoshi pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number that he had only ever dialed once before. "L?" Satoshi questioned when the phone picked up.

"Who is this?"

"Satoshi Hikari." He answered. "I changed my number since the last time we talked."

"Something must have happened for you to call me. What is it?"

"I have a case I want you to take a look at. There has been a non-Kira related murder in my town and it was brutal. the victim was only fourteen. She was torn to shreds in her own home. I think it may be related to the murder of Whammy."

"So you've heard about his death then."

"Roger sent all of us word of his death."

"You said they might be related. Whammy was disemboweled, your victim was 'torn to shreds.' Exactly how do you think they are related?"

"Whammy had 'Sloth' carved into him, Risa has 'Wrath' carved into her. I hope you're getting the message."

"The seven deadly sins." L stated. "Send me pictures and all the information you can gather. I'll be sure to look into her death."

"Thank you." Satoshi hesitated before asking. "Are you still in Japan?"

"No. I'm in Spain investigating another murder that happened a day before Whammy's death. The victim was marked with Pride."

"Do you think this is one person or an organization doing this?"

"The methods used to kill are two different to be the same person. However, considering the case that I was on for the past year, I'm ruling nothing out."

"Speaking of Kira, why have you stopped chasing him?"

"I haven't. The Japanese taskforce that I have assembled will be taking over temporarily while I hunt down our killer or killers as it may be." L paused to ponder something. "How is your 'phantom thief' case going?"

"It's been one big game of cat and mouse." Satoshi sighed.

"Hmm... Thank you for the call Satoshi, have to get back to my case now." L said hanging up on Satoshi.

Satoshi pocketed the phone and went down stairs to speak to a crime scene investigator, asking for copies of all photos taken. Once that was out of the way, he went to the Harada's backyard where Daisuke was consoling a distraught Riku. He knelt down to their level and placed a hand on Riku's shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

All Satoshi got was a loud sob form Riku. Daisuke whispered gentle words into her ear, easing her sobs away. "It may be a while before she bounces back." Daisuke said looking up at Satoshi. "She's going to stay at my house until her parents return."

"Will it be alright with your parents?"

"Mom and dad won't care, they like her. And when we aren't home, Towa will keep her company." Daisuke looked down sympathetically at Riku before looking back up at Satoshi. "Why aren't you at school?"

"Takashi told me what happened, so I thought I'd check it out. It turns out that it was a good thing I did. I was able to get who I believe to be the greatest detective in the world on this case."

"Who?"

"L."

"Isn't he the guy working on the Kira case?" Satoshi nodded. "How did you get him to take this case?"

"He was taking a brief hiatus on the case to search for a new serial killer. It would appear that the person that Killed Risa is one of the men L is searching for. So far ther are only two more confirmed kills in Japan and Spain. He also owed me a favor for helping him on a past case."

"I see." Daisuke said softly as he held Riku. "Did you hear that Riku? Satoshi got one of the best detectives in the world to hunt down your sister's killer."

Riku stared up at Satoshi with bloodshot eyes and sniffled. She then reached out and brought him into a three-person hug. "Thank you." She murmured softly.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the death of Watari and the 'Seven Sins' murders had become world known. So far the confirmed body count had reached fifty-two, sending the world in panic. Their kill count was much less than Kira's, but they were more feared. Unlike Kira, these men killed innocents.

A piercing beep came from within the pocket of a cloaked man. He removed a small device and a grin spread over his face. "Wrath had just finished his job in America, it's our turn Gluttony."

"You mean you're going to let me assist you on this one Envy?"

"How could I not? She looks adorable." He said flashing Gluttony a picture of their victim.

"Mmmm... delicious."

* * *

Flowing dresses and fancy suits, and endless maze of parties and various social gatherings, that was the world that Earl Cain Hargreaves lives in. At least that is what it appear to be on the outside. His world was a world of secrets, lies, and death.

Cain's illegitimate half brother, Dr. Jizabel Disraeli, had been stringing him along with murder after murder, all to test his experiments for the Delilah organization.

Cain stood out from the other men at the party. Elegance enfolded him like a blanket of freshly fallen snow. He made his rounds, flirting with all of the right people while at the same time gathering information.

Cain was currently tracking a killer that used spider's venom to kill beautiful women. He had narrowed down suspects and if his theory was right, the murderer would strike again tonight.

A loud scream echoed through the vast ballroom catching the attention of Cain and every other guest in the room. Cain saw her sway and her eyes roll back. He made a dash for the blonde, sliding across the floor just in time to catch her. "Lady Elizabeth, stay awake! Tell me where it hurts."

The heiress made a feeble motion at her neck before her arm went limp and she lay dead in Cain's arms. Cain pulled her hair back and saw a large spider bite on the back of her neck. In the corner of his eye he saw a lady pickup from the ground and disappear. A man rushed through the crowd and pulled Elizabeth from his arms. "What happened to her lord Cain?"

Cain stood up and glanced over the crowd. "She was murdered lord Chamberlin. Bitten by a black widow by the looks of it."

"A spider?"

"Yes and no... Countess Claudia, where are you going?" The attention of the crowd was diverted to the fleeing countess.

"I was just going out for a bit of fresh air." She said nervously, taking slow backwards steps toward the balcony.

"Riff, grab her." Cain called to his manservant. Riff silently appeared from the shadows of the balcony and grabbed the countess from behind. He pulled a box out from her ruffled sleeves. Cain made his way to them and snatched the box away. "Your spiders were very cleverly trained countess, but you were not. Guards, take her away."

The guards took the countess from Riff and once they did she pulled away and landed helplessly on the floor. "No! Envy promised me he'd take me with him if I succeeded. He promised! He-" the countess winced in pain and a small sad smile spread over her face. "So this is what happens if I fail. Goodbye dear count, Envy's waiting." She said looking right at Cain. She then fell over dead, not too long afterwards a black widow crawled out from her dress.

Everyone began to panic and run from the dead countess. Seeing no need to stay Cain and Riff left the estate. The crime was solved after all. Still, what she said raised many questions. She seemed to have been taking orders from a man named Envy. Could it be the same Envy mentioned in the news for all of those murders worldwide? What did she mean by 'Envy's waiting?

When Cain entered his home he called for his ten-year-old half-sister, Mary Weather. He didn't get a reply so he went to check on her in her room. She wasn't there. A little worried Cain and Riff began to search the house for her. To his horror he found her dead, splayed across the table with questionable looking meat set on dishes around her. The sight made feel faint.

Riff entered the room and froze at the site before him. Regaining control he approached the table and examined the dead body of his masters angel-like half sister. He pressed down on her front and to his horror it sagged under the weight of his hand. From what he could tell, all of her organs were missing. It was at this point that he began to closely examine the food on the table. The realization of what it really was made him want to puke. "My god..." He muttered in barely a whisper.

"What is it Riff?" Cain asked in a shaky voice.

"Those monsters disemboweled her and cooked her organs. And if I am not mistaken, some of it was eaten." Riff glanced a Cain; his master was growing paler by the second. Riff, not wanting to offend his master, partially disrobed Mary Weather and was surprised to see that she was stitched up, and the stitching looked like a professional had done it. He began to redress her when his fingers brushed against something on her back. Riff's eyes widened as he saw the two words that were carved into her skin. "Lord Cain, you need to see this."

Cain read the names on her back to himself. They were scratched in using two different techniques, indicating that two different people were in on her murder. Gluttony and... Envy.

Cain's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lost consciousness. Riff dove to catch Cain so that his master would not sustain any injuries. He then picked him up bridal style and carried him off to his bedroom.

After Cain was properly tucked in, Riff alerted the authorities.

* * *

"Gluttony and Envy just finished with their job in England. It's time to kill **your** twin Greed."

"It's about time. I was getting tired of waiting."

"Patients is a virtue."

"I'm all out of virtues."

"You're going to break the heart of that boyfriend of hers you know."

"I hope so."

"I know this isn't important to you, but be careful about setting off any alarms. The Niwa house has a heavy security system."

"This should be fun then."

* * *

Daisuke was woken abruptly by the sound of Riku's frightened scream on the floor below his. He ran downstairs and tried to open the door to the guest room she was in, but it wouldn't budge. "Riku!"

"Daisuke!" Riku's shrill voice yelled. "Hel-" Her scream was cut short, followed by a dark laugh.

Emiko and Kosuke came running down the hall towards Daisuke. "What's wrong Daisuke?" Kosuke asked.

"Is Riku alright?" Emiko asked.

"No! He's in there! The guy that killed Risa is in there!" Daisuke replied hysterically.

_'Daisuke, I might not deal with criminals, but no one steals from me. Let me take over."_ Dark said from inside of Daisuke's head.

_'Alright.'_ Daisuke agreed.

When Dark came out, he began to pick at the lock and tried once again to open the door. However there was something on the other side holding it shut. The same dark laughter from before echoed through the room. "It's futile you know, you cant save her. Just give up and accept it."

"I'm done Wrath." Greed said. He then saw something glimmer around Riku's neck. He picked it up and saw that it was a necklace with a heart shaped pendant. He took it.

"Let's go Greed." Wrath said darting across the room and exiting through the window. Greed took his time and crouched on the windowsill, waiting for Dark.

Dark, using one of his magic black feathers blew the door off of its hinges. Greed's eyes twinkled mischievously. "You are not who I was expecting, but I'm sure you can relay a message for me." Greed said to the glaring Dark. "Tell Daisuke that I'm sorry, but..." He dangled Riku's necklace in front of him so that Dark could see it. "I stole his girlfriend's heart." Greed then jumped backwards out of the window.

Dark rushed to the window and saw that Greed had completely disappeared. "With!" Dark called. The white rabbit-like creature bounded into the room, Dark jumped from the window and With followed, turning into his black wings.

Dark flew around looking for any trace of the man, but to no avail. A couple hours later Dark gave up and headed home. His mind had been so distracted that he hadn't noticed the psychotic blond diving towards him. One second he is flying home and the next he is being sent to the ground below with Krad holding him still.

Dark managed to free a hand from Krad's hold and he pulled out one of his feathers, sending a blast of magic at him. The two winged men were now separated and facing each other, feathers drawn.

"I don't want to fight you now Krad." Dark said.

"What a pity, because I do." He said sending his magic at Dark.

The two clashed a few times before Krad managed to pin Dark to the roof of a building. "Damn it Krad, I don't have time for this." He stopped struggling and relaxed, staring Krad in the eye. "Satoshi, if you can hear me, Riku is dead. The guy that killed Riku came back and he stole the heart pendant she was wearing."

"Shut up Dark." Krad said readying his clawed hand to attack Dark.

Using all of his will, Satoshi stopped Krad's attack. _'No Krad, not this time.'_

_'Master Satoshi, you can't be serious.'_

_'Back down Krad!"_

"Damn it!" Krad yelled out loud before his form faded away and Satoshi was back.

Satoshi stared down at Dark with an intense look in his eye. "How did this happen?"

"He managed to get past all of the Niwa's alarms and booby traps. He did it while everyone was sleeping. Now if you'll excuse me..." He pushed Satoshi off of him and stood up and was about to fly off.

"Dark, wait." Satoshi said stopping Dark in his tracks. "Are you serious about catching these men?"

Dark turned around and gave Satoshi a serious stare. "Yes."

"If you'll agree to it, I want to form a temporary truce. We can't find them alone." Satoshi said standing up and dusting himself off. "To be honest, L asked me to join him on the case but I told him to wait because I wanted you to join our taskforce. He agreed without hesitation to allow the notorious phantom thief in his presence. What do you say?"

"Well, why not? I actually think the two of us would make a good team on this." Dark agreed. "Would you like a lift?"

Satoshi looked down from the roof they were standing on and gave Dark a nod. Dark picked up Satoshi up bridal style and flew off of the roof. When they were four fifths of the way to Daisuke's house, Dark felt his form slipping. "Satoshi, for some reason I won't be able to hold my form for much longer. We'll have to stop and walk." He said as he began to decline in altitude.

When they were a couple of feet from the ground, Dark's form disappeared completely and an unconscious Daisuke was all that Satoshi was left with. They both tumbled to the ground and Satoshi quickly recovered form the fall. "It looks like it is my turn to carry you Daisuke." He said picking the red head up from the ground and taking him home.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be killing here Pride?"

"I don't see why not."

"Kira lives in this area of Japan."

"I fail to see your point Lust."

"It just feels weird to move in on another killers territory."

Pride rolled his eyes. "The whole world is his territory, you idiot. I'm sure he is plenty pissed of at us by now, especially since Sloth already made her mark here. Let's just call it an act of defiance by striking again." Pride eyed Lust. "Have you chosen our next target yet?"

Lust seemed lost in thought until he spotted a flash of yellow and black run past in his peripheral vision. Lust immediately began tracking it. The high-pitched voice of a teenage girl came from the blur, sending a delightful tingle down Lust's spine.

Pride smiled to himself. "I swear that man is like a well trained mutt."

* * *

Light looked up from the book he was reading, hearing his phone ring nearby. He debated weather or not to answer it. The only person who ever called him this late at night was Misa. As much as he didn't want to, he answered it anyway. "What is it Misa?"

"Misa just finished her photo shoot and was wondering if she could see her Light." The model said hopefully into the phone.

"It's late Misa." Light sighed. "I don't think my parents would approve of you coming over here at this hour."

"Aw, but Light we've hardly spent any time together." Misa whined. "I thought that now that L is going Light could spend more time with Misa."

"He may be gone, but that doesn't mean we have to stop being cautious. Once he catches those people who have been killing world wide, he'll e back for us."

"But Light, I-" Her sentence was cut off with a high pitched scream.

"Misa? Are you alright?" Light asked after returning the phone to his ear once he sould no longer hear her deafening screech.

"Pardon me, Light was it? Your darling Misa is a little busy at the moment."

"Pride, is that her boyfriend?" Lust said in the background.

"Yes." He replied.

"Keep him on the line, I want him to hear this lovely angel scream."

Light's mind was reeling. The serial killers who had been all over the news were in Japan, two of them at least. This meant that Misa was their next kill.

"Are you still there Light? It would be a real shame if you hung up."

"I'm here Pride." Light said calmly. "Who is that with you?" He was stalling for time now.

"My associate, Lust." Pride said smugly.

"So there is only two of you in Japan then?"

"Bingo!" Pride exclaimed.

Behind Pride Misa screamed again. "Light! Help me!"

"He can't save you." Lust said. "No one can save you."

"I hope Kira finds and kills you in the worst way possible."

"Keep thinking that if it helps, but Kira will never catch us. We are without names and faces, we are safe."

On the other line Light was fuming. _'Safe? Let's just see about that.'_ Light held the phone in the crook of his neck as he began to hack his way into the GPS in Misa's phone. If he could track her down, he could track them down.

Light didn't know why, but Misa dying suddenly mattered. She was a Kira after all. If she died he'd have no one to assist him when L returned. he could not let them kill her. Then a plan formulated in his head.

Light covered the mouth piece and turned to Ryuk. "Ryuk, can you do me a favor?"

"It depends, what do I get for it?" The shinigami asked.

"Apples." Light said. "A whole bag of them."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to go to where Misa is, then have her get her attacker's name and say it out loud." Light said. "And hurry, we wouldn't want Rem to do something that would get herself killed." Light glanced back at the computer to find that he had Misa's phone traced already.

"You're awfully quiet boy. Are you still there?" Pride asked again.

"Yes." Light replied, his voice as calm as ever despite how pissed off he was. By the noises in the background he could tell that Lust was doing more than killing her. "Your friend Lust, he's raping her isn't he?"

"How very perceptive you are." Pride chuckled. "I think I'd like to have you Light. Next time I'm in town I'll be sure to pay you a visit."

Light's eyes narrowed. "I'm sure it would be lovely." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He pulled up Misa's location and saw that it wasn't too far from where he was. _'Damn, she was going to come here anyway.'_

Light managed to leave the house without waking his family or rousing any suspicion from Pride. Before he began to head towards her location he heard her scream, "Pierre Vouton", through the phone. Light paused for a second; the name was French.

"Damn it Lust, how the hell did she know your name?"

"How the hell should I know?" Lust said frantically. "Kill her, and don't let her de-hood you."

"You've got to be kidding me. She's the damn second Kira!"

"You said you wanted to defy Kira, there's nothing more defying than killing his right hand."

"Shut up Lust. Take the damn phone and Let me kill her."

Lust took the phone from Pride and began to speak to Light, who was now running toward them. "Say goodbye to your girlfriend Light." Lust chuckled. "Who would have thought that I would fuck a Kira. I wonder, did you know? Did you know you were fucking one of the most infamous killers in history? How did it feel to know you had that much power over her?"

"Shut the hell up." Light growled.

"You sound out of breath. Are you getting off on all of this?"

"Like hell I am." Light said venomously. "I would rather have your partner on the phone. You are already starting to piss me off."

"Pride, I think he likes you, he won't talk to me."

"Tell him to wait. I have to be careful not to get any of these chemicals on me."

"He said-"

"I heard." Light said when he was about a block away.

When finished Pride took the phone back from Lust. "I'm all done Light. Your beloved girlfriend is dead. I can't wait until it is my turn to kill again. I'm really looking forward to meeting you."

"Then I guess tonight is your lucky night." Light said coldly. "Turn around."

Pride did as he said and saw that down the street Light was sending him a glare that he had usually reserved for L. "I can see how you caught her attention, you're gorgeous. And that glare really suits you." Pride said into the receiver while walking towards Light. "It's a shame I have to wait my turn to take you."

Light ignored his statement. "What did you do to her?" Light asked as white smoke sizzled off of her body.

"Hydrochloric acid. I pored it down her throat so that I didn't' t have to tarnish that lovely face of hers."

Light's glare didn't waver as Pride continued to move forward. "What did you mean when you said that you'd have to wait your turn?"

"I don't know why, but we decided to kill in a specific order." Pride said closing Misa's phone now that he was about two feet away from Light. "Sadly she was my kill." He took a couple steps closer to Light and brought a hand up to Light's stoic face, tracing over it lightly with his fingers. "I have to wait for the others to finish before we can play." Pride's hands slipped down to Light's neck and his slim fingers wrapped around it, sending chills down Light's spine.

Although his face appeared calm, Light's quickened pulse betrayed his fear. The quick throbbing of blood pulsating through his veins didn't go unnoticed by pride as he traced Light's jugular vein with his thumb. "I would love nothing more than to kill you like this. With my own bare hands. To feel your pulse slow down and eventually stop beneath my fingers."

Light's eyes widened and a shiver rolled down his spine as he recalled what happened nearly a month ago. When L had almost done what Pride wanted to do so badly himself.

"There it is, fear. Accept it, embrace it, and let it consume you." Pride breathed into Light's ear. "What does it feel like to be helpless in my hands… Kira."

Light's eyes narrowed. _'This man knows who he is dealing with and still he threatens me? How dare he defy me, Kira, God? I will make him pay for his insolence.'_

Light drew his arm back and punched Pride in the face. Pride drew back and cupped his now bleeding nose. Light was about to hit him again, but then he was hit hard in the back of the head. Pride watched as Light hit the ground and he shot a glare at Lust. "You didn't need to do that."

"You were taking too long. The police send a patrol around this time."

"Fine, let's go." Pride started to walk away but found that the hem of his robes snagged on something. He looked down and saw Light feebly holding onto his robes, trying to stall for time. "Oh, so you're still conscious." Pride grinned and knelt down by Light. "You don't know when to give up do you? You have too much Pride for your own good. That's probably why I like you." Pride pulled out a dagger and cut Light at his right jaw bone. "I promise I will be back for you. I never let a job go unfinished."

Pride and Lust soon vanished from Light's sights, his consciousness soon following.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all like the cross overy goodness, and if any of you haven't read any of these manga, i suggest that you do, they are amazing and the art is great.

If you haven't figured it out, I made Satoshi an orphan from Whammy's. I thought it would fit in with the storyline nicely, and give Satoshi a reason to know L, and for L to trust him. I have an amusing bit that I might either put into the next chapter or two that I think you may enjoy; I know one of my friends liked it when I told her about it.

This may also contain Yaoi later on in it. if so the pairings will be like so: Cain/Riff if you read the manga, then you should know that it is obvious that I was going to do this; Satoshi/Daisuke again, even in the anime Satoshi wants Daisuke badly; Krad/Dark If i don't have them trying to kill each other then I will do it :) ; and of course L/Light although It may be a while before I get them together

I hope you guys don't mind my heavy OC usage; I love them all to death. I love working with the seven deadly sins and it's fun to make each sin into a personality. And I promise I will not make any of them Mary Sue's, If I start to I give you all permission to beat me with spiked clubs.

I would also like to mention that the necklace that Riku was wearing is the one Mio Hio gives her in the anime.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Deadly Sin_**

Fandoms used: Death Note, Godchild, DN Angel x-over

Warnings: OC villains based on 7 deadly sins, Character death

Summary: A new evil shows its face without any regard for justice. Differences will be set aside and alliances will be made for the ultimate showdown between good and evil.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Light's eyes fluttered open, but he quickly closed them at the first glance of the brightly lit hospital room. Now expecting the harsh light, he slowly lifted his lids and let his eyes focus before looking around. His eyes shifted to his left and he was met by a set of black-rimmed pits of darkness. He blinked once, and then twice, making sure that he was not hallucinating. "L?"

"Yes Light kun, I'm here." The detective said emotionlessly.

A moment passed as Light's bottled up fury leaked out. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked sitting up. That was a bad idea on his part. His head spun and he fell back on his pillow until it stopped.

"Light kun, you mustn't push yourself. You still need to recover from your concussion."

"Why are you here?" Light asked calmly, controlling his rage for the sake of his health.

"You almost died." L said.

"That hasn't stopped you from leaving before." Light said shooting L a deadly glare.

"I wanted to find out who killed Watari."

"Isn't that why you tried to kill me, because **I** tried to kill your beloved caretaker?"

"I'm sorry Light kun, I..."

"NO! I will not accept an apology from you." Light said not letting up on his glare.

"I wasn't thinking. I acted on an impulse." I said almost pleading.

"What would you have done if you had killed me?"

"Nothing. Your father would have killed me." L answered. "He had his gun ready to shoot if I didn't let go of you."

"Is that really the only reason why you let go? Because your life was threatened?" light questioned, slowly sitting up so that he was not looking up at the detective, but instead was eye level with him. "How did it feel to have your hands wrapped around my neck, feeling my pulse slowly die beneath your fingers? To almost kill me with your bare hands, then leave me to stew on it for a month. Does it make you feel all tingly inside to know that you had that much power over me?"

Light saw it, the fear that was waging war behind L's eyes. He was currently reliving every second of what happened that day, his fingers unconsciously tracing over tiny little scars on his wrists that Light noticed was where he had attempted to free himself. Light would love nothing more than to rip L's fear out and beat him with it.

"**_He_**would have been so envious of you at that moment." Light tossed out. If not fear then he would beat L with the guilt.

"He?" L asked, the fear now evident in his voice.

"Yes, he, Pride. He had his fingers around my neck, just like this." Light said demonstrating what pride had done to him on L. "He was right up on me like this, whispering in my ear." Light said lowering his voice to a whisper as he positioned his mouth beside L's ear. "He threatened and taunted me, fully aware of who he was messing with. The whole time he did this I was frozen, unable to move because of you. Because of what you did to me."

A single tear rolled down L's face and latched onto Light's cheek because of their closeness. Unsure of himself, L wrapped his arms around Light, taking him into an accward hug. "Please forgive me Light kun."

Light quickly pushed L away from him, a look of disgust on his face. "I'm not in any mood to forgive you. I know why you are really here and don't tell me you were worried about my health. You are here because I am the only survivor of the Seven Sins Murders. Unfortunately for you, no matter how much my knowledge may help you solve your case, I won't tell you a thing."

"You are being unreasonable Light kun."

"Find a way to prove to me that you are truly sorry for what you did. Only then will I help you."

"You and your damn pride, I swear Light kun you're impossible to deal with sometimes."

"Somehow I like it better when Pride said that to me." L's brows furrowed and Light let out a sigh. "If you are going to properly apologize then you better think of something soon. I've got a time limit."

"Time limit?"

"This cut isn't a beauty mark L." Light said gesturing to his bandaged jaw.

"Light kun, not in public." L hissed as he shifted his eyes uneasily.

Light rolled his eyes. "Pay attention Ryuzaki. Pride didn't kill me for a reason. It wasn't his turn to kill. When it is, I'm his target."

"They kill in a pattern?" L questioned.

"Thank you for caring." Light deadpanned. "I'm not telling you anything else, so it's useless for you to be here."

L closed his eyes as he recovered from the stealthy blow, then he continued in his usual monotone. "If you feel that way, I will send in your family. They have been waiting quite a while to see you." L got up and left the room. Before he left the room he whispered: "I do care." He said it so soft that Light had to strain to hear it before the door snapped shut.

Once L was gone Light sunk into the pillows. His body hurt him more than he would never let on, especially in front of L. He had honestly wanted to help L, but he wouldn't give into L so easily. Light's pride was in shambles and he figured that the only person that could possibly salvage it at this point was L. Once he did, Light would be working along side L once again. This time trying to bring down the lowest scum on the planet, lower to L then Kira. After all Kira only killed criminals, these new guys killed innocents. The thought of them two working together actually brought an accward smile to Lights face.

Not too much longer after L had left, Light's sister, Sayu, came running into the room and latched herself to her brother. "I'm so glad that you are awake Light! I was so afraid that you were going to die!"

Light saw his mother and father had walked into the room. His mother looked like she had been crying for hours and his fathers neatly done hair was everywhere and his eyes were blood-shot, Light figured that he had been crying before he came into the room but didn't want to make Light feel too uncomfortable. Light smiled warily at them from his hospital bed before turning his attention back to Sayu.

Light took his sister lovingly into his arms as she cried onto his hospital gown. "It's alright Sayu. It'll take more than a knock on the head to get rid of your big brother." Light pet Sayu comfortingly on the head. "I promise I won't let anything like this happen again." Light glance over at his parents. His mother was crying again as his father tried to calm her, all the while he held Light's gaze.

"Sachiko, Sayu, will the two of you step outside for a minute? I need to speak with Light about something in privet."

"But dad, Light just woke up!" Sayu protested.

"It's alright Sayu." Light said flashing her a smile. "We can do something together later, just the two of us. Anything you want, I promise."

Sayu wiped away her tears and smiled at Light brightly. "Alright. Don't break your promise or else." She said playfully punching him in the arm. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and followed Sachiko out of the room.

"How are you feeling Light?" Soichiro asked once the girls were out of the room.

Light laid his head back against his pillow, fingers massaging his temples for a moment before sitting back up and answering is father. "I guess I'm little tired, there's a sharp pain in my head but it will pass. Other than that I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Soichiro asked?

"Not really." Light said hugging his legs.

"Er... Ryuzaki looked depressed when he came to get us. What happened?"

"I refused to forgive him."

"Did you at least tell him about what happened last night?"

"No. I refused to tell him anything important. Not until he can prove to me that he is sorry for almost killing me." Light said avoiding his father's gaze.

"Light, more people could die if you don't."

Light looked up at his father with sad eyes. "Weather I do on not depends on L now."

* * *

"How did it go?" Satoshi asked as l walked into one of his Japanese safe houses.

"He's being a selfish brat." L growled, switching from Japanese to Italian for Satoshi's sake.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no choice but to give in to his whim's don't I?" l said bitterly. "He has valuble information on the seven sins and he won't tell me anything. he's still upset about what I did to him a month ago.

"What exactly did you do that would make him disclose important information form you?"

"I almost killed him." L said, his eyes softening as he did.

"That's not like you l. I think I might actually agree with Light's methods on this. However, the question still remains, what are you going to do to gain his forgiveness?"

"How do you feel about Kira joining the task force?"

"Kira? Are you telling me that Light is Kira?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I just can't prove it."

"As long as you feel that you can trust him, then I am perfectly fine with him joining us. You might want to discuss this with the Earl of Poisons though."

"What about your Phantom Thief?"

"I'll speak with him and assure him that he will be safe."

"When will he be joining us?"

"As soon as he can get everything situated with his parents and school. I gave him access to your safe house in Berlin. He'll contact us from there when he's ready to be picked up."

"That's good. I'm going to head out to England this evening. I need to meet with Cain in person to be sure that our conversation will not be over heard. I do not want to trust phone lines, no matter how privet they may be, with information this sensitive. Will you be alright with staying in Japan by yourself?"

"Yes, but try not to be too long. I never mastered Japanese and don't want to look like an idiotic tourist if I should have to go out to get something." Satoshi said trying to lighten the mood. L gave Satoshi a brief smirk before retreating to his computer to schedule a flight to England as soon as possible.

* * *

Cain woke up and he immediately felt it. The presence of another person in his room and it wasn't Riff. His hand slid under his pillow and he grabbed firmly onto his revolver. He swiftly pulled it out and pointed it into the face of his intruder. A moment of silence passed and the panda-eyed intruder remained stoic and unblinking.

"Who are you?" Cain asked breaking the heavy silence.

"Please remove your gun from my face Count Cain." Cain lowered the barrel of his gun so that instead of aiming at his face, it was now pointed at L's heart. "That isn't too much of an improvement but I'm glad to see that you're exercising caution."

"I'll ask again, who are you?"

"I am L."

Cain's eyes widened for a brief second but his gun never wavered. "How do I know that you are who you say you are? You could be one of them, one of the sins."

"You're right, i could be." l said staring Cain in the eye, never once blinking. "But I'm not."

"Can you prove it?" Cain asked.

"In many ways. I could give you a brief description on all three thousand five hundred or so cases I've solved, but that would take far too long. i could tell you everything about yourself from before you were born, but i am sure you would rather not have your horrible past retold to you. I will however tell you that last week I extended an invitation to you to join my taskforce to catch the seven sins."

"I gave L my answer, why are you here?" Cain said not truly convinced that L was who he said he was. He did move the barrel of the gun again so that it was pointed at one of L's bent legs instead of his heart though.

"I'm glad that you are beginning to trust me." L said eyeing the gun. "As to why I am here, I will explain. A contact of mine refuses to give me valuable information about the case unless I cater to his ego."

"And what do I have to do with your decision?"

"I want him to join the team."

"That doesn't explain why L would need to meet with me in person."

"I was afraid I would have to explain myself to you once I told you who he is."

Cain raised a questioning eyebrow. "And who is he?"

"I haven't been able to gain solid proof to confirm it but I know I am not wrong, he is Kira."

Cain's eyes widened and he dropped his gun in surprise. "You can't be serious. How do you know he's not the one killing all of these people or at least ordering the attacks?"

"I will start my explanation by saying that it is not his style. he does not kill so inhumanely. nor does he kill innocent people. he would also never kill his assistant, the second Kira."

"Then it would seem that gods can die." Cain commented.

"And also if that is not proof enough, he himself was injured by our little friends. Trust me when I tell you this, Kira would never condone to self-harm. His pride would never allow it."

"You seem to know him quite well. I do believe you might be a little obsessed with him."

"I was handcuffed to him for nearly a year. It is only natural that I would know him as well as I do."

"Hm, maybe I was right in thinking that you are not L. L never shows himself to anyone. Much less Kira, the man that can kill with a single glance."

"Actually only the second Kira could do that, though I'm not yet sure why. And she could only kill with that same instrument that Kira is using."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm not sure yet." L answered. "In any case, I am here to re-extend my invitation to you. Will you still join my taskforce?"

"L, i am not the type of person that accepts an invitation more than once. If you can trust that Kira wont end up killing us all, then I'll have to trust your decision. As I see it, we all have a common goal, to stop the sins. If Kira wants to help then I have no objections."

"I never expected you to fold so easily." L admitted.

"I'm just being fair. It's actually rather ironic really. We, the top three... er, five detectives," L grinned at this, "seem to have our very own pet criminals. I have my Riff who once worked for the Delilah Organization, Satoshi has his Phantom Theif, and you have Kira."

L chuckled lightly at Cain's statement. "I'm curious as to how Kira would take to being called my pet."

Cain suppressed a laugh. "I guess it wouldn't be to wise to mention that to him."

"Probably not. I am quite grateful that you approve of him joining Cain. Now all I need to do is think of a way to tell him that will really stroke his ego."

* * *

A series of raps on the front door of Light's house caught the teens attention as he began to dry his hair. He threw his wet towel on his bed and went downstairs to answer the door. When he opened it, none other than Matsuda greeted him. "Matsuda? What are you doing here? My father already left for headquarters."

"I know." Matsuda said happily. "L is going to make a world wide broadcast and he wanted to make sure that everyone on the taskforce, you included, heard it. He was afraid that with your grudge, you wouldn't want to."

"So he sent you to make sure that I watch it." Light concluded with a slight annoyance. _What is L planning this time?_

Matsuda laughed nervously. "You don't mind do you?"

Light sighed. "i guess it wouldn't matter weather i did or not. You might as well come in and make yourself comfortable." Light said gesturing for Matsuda to come in. "Would you like anything to drink? The coffee I put on before I got into the shower should be done by now." Light offered as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Well, if it's no trouble." Matsuda said following Light.

Light filled two coffee mugs; he began to drink his black as he pointed out to Matsuda where the sugar and cream was. "When does the broadcast start?"

Matsuda glanced at his watch. "In about ten minutes."

"Lets go to the living room then shall we?" Light suggested and the two of them made their way to the living room, sat down on the sofa, and turned on the TV to the right channel.

"Light, I don't mean to be rude, but what happened the other night? With the sins?"

Light lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry Matsuda, i don't want to talk about it."

"Will you be able to make it to Misa's memorial service?"

"i wouldn't miss it for anything." Light said forcing as much feeling as possible into the words. "At first i wasn't so sure about her because she forced her feelings on me, but in the end I think that I may have actually been falling for her."

Unable to contain himself Matsuda took Light into a sympathetic hug. "I'm so sorry Light. I hope that l will be able to catch the people that did this to you. I want them to pay for all of the pain they've caused."

"You're a good man Matsuda." Light said.

Anything else that either of them was about to say was cut short when a large gothic style L appeared on the TV screen and l's scrambled voice emitted from the speakers.

"This is a world wide broadcast. As the world knows I, L, have been hunting the mass murderer Kira for the past year. What I have neglected to tell you, the world, is that I has temporarily withdrawn from the case, leaving a taskforce of very skilled men to continue hunting in my place, as I begin my for the Seven Sins. A vial organization that, even Kira would agree, needs to be stopped at all costs."

"What is L doing?" Light voiced, feeling as confused as Matsuda looked.

"For this case I have enlisted the help of several skilled individuals from all over the world. However i feel that we are not enough. As much as it dismays me to request this, I have to humbly push back my pride and request that Kira, wherever you may be, form a temporary truce with me. I have come to realize that if you have managed to evade me for this long then you are skilled enough for me to consider you my rival. I'm sure you realize this by now, that was the greatest compliment I can give anyone.

"Before the world plunges into chaos over this message, I would like to make it clear that I still disapprove of your methods and when this is over I will arrest you. However i will admit that our goals are similar, and by similar I mean we both hunt criminals. It kills me to say this, but i need your help on this case. I'm sure you'll agree that it takes priority above all else.

"I will now leave you with your thoughts. I'm sure you can find a way to contact me when you have decided."

Once L stopped speaking the TV screen went back to its original program. Both Light and Matsuda were still staring at the TV in disbelief. "He can't be serious." Matsuda finally said.

The edges of Light's mouth twitched. It took a great amount of will not to grin in triumph. _There you go L, I knew I could leave it up to you to think of something. _"I think he is Matsuda."

An accward silence hung in the air until Matsuda's phone rang. It was Soichiro. "Yes chief? Yes, I'm here with him now. Oh... alright, we'll be right there." Matsuda hung up and turned his attention back to Light. "Your father called to say that L is requesting that all of us be back at the taskforce headquarters. He said he wanted to explain his announcement to us."

"Then we should go." Light said. He and Matsuda left together in Matsuda's car and arrived at the taskforce headquarters in no time.

When they were all there Soichiro contacted L, and L's signature gothic style L appeared on the largest monitor. "Greetings everyone. I trust that you have all heard my announcement to the world." Everyone, except Light, began to buzz at this point. After a few seconds L's voice silenced them once again. "Is Light kun there like I requested?"

"Yes, I'm here L." Light said, suspicion thick on his tongue.

"Very good. I wanted to make sure that I contacted you before Kira decided to contact me. I want to make sure that you do not let up your searches for Kira when he joins me."

"L, what makes you think that Kira will join you?" light asked interrupting L's next statement. "You made it clear in your announcement that once you closed the seven sins case you would arrest him."

"Of course Light kun would think of such a question." L said and paused for a second before continuing. "I plan on negotiating with him. I don't want the public to know this. I don't really want to have to deal with the panic it would cause."

"That is completely understandable, but why did you want me to see your broadcast so badly? You sent Matsuda to make sure I watched it."

"I thought that would be obvious to you Light kun." L said pausing for a moment. He seemed to sense that Soichiro was about to say something and he continued what he was saying. "I want you to join my taskforce as well."

Before either L or Light could say anything, Soichiro spoke up. "Absolutely not. I will not have my son anywhere near someone as dangerous as Kira."

"I understand your concerns Yagami san, but danger will find your son weather or not he joins."

"What do you mean Ryuzaki?"

"I see, so Light kun has not told you..." L said purposely trailing off.

"What? What hasn't he told me?" Soichiro asked, concern welling up in his voice.

"I will leave that to Light kun to explain." L said and began to wait patiently for Light to tell them.

Light closed his eyes to block out the eyes of the taskforce that were now boring into him. He then let out a heavy sigh and reopened them. "Pride has chosen for me to be one of his victims."

"Light, why didn't you tell me this?" Soichiro asked not sure weather to be worried or furious, he ended up picking a not so happy medium.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't want you to be worried about me."

"When were you planning on letting anyone know? Were you just planning on surprising me when you are found dead with _his_ name written into your body?" Tears were forming at the edge of Soichiro's eyes as he scolded Light.

"Yagami san, do not be so hard on him. I'm sure he was just scared. he told me about this when i visited him in the hospital, and since then I have been thinking of ways to protect him. The safest way i can think of is if I keep him close to me. For that to happen he would also have to be close to a lethal killer. But I have a feeling that Kira will not kill him."

"But you can't be sure of that!" Soichiro protested.

"Yagami san this all comes down to a simple question. Will you have your son wait around for Pride to find and kill your son, or risk Kira killing him? Before you answer, Kira knows nothing about light kun's involvement with the Kira case and Light kun has no prior criminal record. Your son is safe unless Kira feels that he should be threatened by the presence of an eighteen year old boy."

"I guess you have a point Ryuzaki." Soichiro said.

"Stop talking like I am not here." light suddenly said, irritation growing in his voice.

"Light kun..."

"I understand what you are saying L, but give me some time to properly think your proposition over, at least until the end of the week. I want to make it through Misa's funeral. And I promised Sayu I would spend the day with her soon, I need to assure her that I will be safe. I don't think Pride will try to take me for a while. It's not his turn."

"Not his turn?" Matsuda questioned.

"They work in a pattern." Light explained.

There was silence on L's side as he seemed to be considering something. "Very well light kun, I will give you your week. I suggest that if you have any fears of flying that you get over them fast. We will be traveling a lot. In the past month I alone have been to thirty-seven different countries."

"_If _I decide to join you I will keep that in mind."

"Then I will leave you to think it over. As for the rest of you, I would like you to continue your work on the Kira case. Kira is not an idiot, there is a slight chance he will send a proxy, which I highly doubt. There is also a high chance that he will find someone to pass his powers on to while he is working with me."

"We will do as you say Ryuzaki."

"Good, now I must go. I have business to attend to. I am already getting calls from leaders of various nations questioning me on my decision. I must ease their worries. Farewell." And with that the gothic style L disappeared from the screen and their connection with L was terminated

"What are we going to do now?" Matsuda asked.

"We should do as Ryuzaki asked, lets continue with our work." Soichiro said.

"I'm going back home." Light said and began to walk away.

"Light, are you alright?" Matsuda asked.

"I'm fine Matsuda." light said not stopping.

"Do you want a ride home?"

"No, I'll catch a cab or something." Light said. He paused and turned to flash Matsuda a weary smile. "I just need some time alone. I'm sure you all can see why." The then turned back around and continued out of the building.

* * *

A/N: So, the proposition has been made and I'm sure it is VERY obvious as to what Light's decision will be. The next chapter will have a great deal about the Seven Sins, as well as Light doing more plotting and being a good big brother.

Poor little Matsuda's trying so hard to be friendly with Light. He's like a puppy.

Hah, L is such a ninja in Cain's room...  
... or just a creepy pervert that likes to watch teenagers sleep  
Either way is good to me :)

Oh, and before i forget, Satoshi is from Venice (i spelled it wrong in the last chaper and am too lazy to fix it right now XD) If i remember correctly, the guy that voiced Dark, Vic Mignogna, said in the commentary for the first episode that it was set in Venice. So if any one was wondering why i made Satoshi and Daisuke from there, there is my explanation. (one of my friends brought up the fact that when I wright them i always have them from Venice, so i wanted to make it clear why.)


End file.
